First Date
by HeartforPassionateArt
Summary: Dib forces Zim to go on a date with his sister Gaz, But will Zim like it?...Read to find out.


I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters; the people of Nickelodeon own them

I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters; the people of Nickelodeon do.

For those of you fan fiction readers out there who have no clue as to what "Invader Zim" is, it 's the new cartoon on Nickelodeon, created by Jhonen Vasquez. The character, and _Irken Invader_ named Zim, was sent to earth by his leaders "The Almighty Tallest", Red and Purple, Irken Invaders who are taller than their average height for their kind. They sent Zim down to earth in order to get rid of him for good.Zim had no idea on what the "Almighty Tallest" had planned when they sent him to earth.He thought he was doing his job by trying conquer the pathetic planet, (Or so he calls it), with his little robot friend named Gir, who was made by the Tallests for a bit of an amusement to Zims mission. But Zim is not the only one who knows about his little plan for conquering earth, for a boy named Dib, who is a Paranormal expert, knows Zim is an alien and is trying to expose his identity to the world. Dib has a sister named Gaz, who likes to play video games a lot and hates it when her brother Dib talks about aliens, for she doesn't care that much about the supernatural.

So fellow Invader Zim fans enjoy my story.n

First Date

By Invader Zimma

It was another boring Monday afternoon in Ms. Bitter's class, who was giving a lecture on World War 2, while Zim fell asleep at his desk. Half way through her lecture, Zims loud snoring interrupted her. She then took her glass of cold, icy water and pored it on him, in order to wake him up.

Zim woke up gasping for air shouting, "It wasn't me, it was the WEASELS!!!"

The class laughed at Zims little outburst, and then went back to writing their essays.

"Welcome back Zim," shouted Ms. Bitters, " that's the third time this week, one more snore out of you and it is ……… DETENTION…"

"Yeah sure," Zim sarcastically replied. 

"THAT'S IT!!" Ms. Bitters shouted.

After school, Zim was in the classroom cleaning erasers, while Dib waited in the bushes for Zim. "Hey Dib," came a voice from behind him.

Dib looked behind him to see Gaz, who was wearing her headphones around her neck and holding her video game in her right hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Zim, so that way I can…catch him, knock him senseless, put him in a box full of holes and mail him to the autopsy doctors in Roswell, New Mexico."

"Okay," Gaz replied with a (like I care) look on her face, "Well, have fun!" she said as she put her headphones back on and continued playing her video game while walking home. She was listening to her Walkman so loud, that she was not paying attention to where she was going, and didn't notice the truck that was heading right for her. 

Dib looked up to see the truck coming straight a Gaz and screamed, "GAZ LOOK OUT!!"

"WHAT??" Gaz shouted with a bewildered look. Gaz then saw the truck coming and was frozen with fear.

The truck honked its horn for Gaz to move, but nothing happened. Dib was about to push his sister out of the street when suddenly a shadowy figure ran out and grabbed Gaz just before the truck was about to hit her.

When the truck passed, and the smoke that fumed out of its tailpipe cleared,an impatient Dib waited, wanting to see, who saved his sister. Dib was shocked to see, Zim, who was holding Gaz tightly around the waist.

Zim, realizing what he just did, gasped in horror, dropped Gaz and ran home in a panic.

"Wait!!!" Dib shouted to Zim, but it was too late. Zim was out of sight not hearing Dibs cry.

Dib than ran to his sister, who was laying on the ground in shock, yelling, "GAZ GAZ, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Gaz answered rubbing her head. "That was close."

"Yeah, that was," Dib said helping his sister up. Then he thought, "If Zim hated humans so much, why did he save Gaz?"

Meanwhile back at Zims laboratory, Zim was panicking about what just happened, saying in a whisper, "Why? Why did I do that? Is it the humans, they must have planted something in my body, to make me do such a thing, humans, and their pathetic, senseless emotions, I'll get them for this." In loud voice Zim ordered," Computer, do an Immediate x-ray on me, see if you spy anything suspicious."

"X-ray, processing" The computer stated, scanning Zims body, "Results show that there is nothing in your body sir."

"Then why?????" Zim asked himself.

While Zim was trying to figure out why and what had happened, Gir was in the living room watching the "Scary Monkey Show," when he heard a knock at the door.

"Leprechauns," Gir shouted as he quickly got into his dog suite and answered the door.

When he opened the door he saw Dib and Gaz standing there.

"Where's Zim?" Dib asked. 

"He's busy, right now." Gir answered, "Want a cupcake?" he asked as he unzipped his head to bring out a chocolate cupcake.

"So this is the robot dog you were talking about, huh Dib?" Gaz said.

"Uh…yes,' Dib answered.

"Cool," Gaz replied.

  
A few hours later, Zim walked out of the kitchen, in his human disguise, and into the living room looking like he needed 3 weeks of sleep, when he saw in shock Gaz and Gir staring at each other while Dib was examining the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Zim shouted.

"Shhhhhh…." Gir hushed Zim, "I'm winning." Gir replied as he continued staring at Gaz.

"Oh you blinked, I win, you blinked, you blinked," Gaz continued raging on while jumping on the couch.

"Oh man, I was so close on winning to."

"What is the meaning of this, why are you here in my house?" Zim shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry, Zim, we just got bored waiting for you to come out of your laboratory," Dib answered with a smile.

"How did you know that I had a Laboratory? " Zim whispered at Dib giving him the eye of death.

"Duh!!!…I snuck in here before remember? I saw your entrance door on the floor," Dib answered sticking his tongue at Zim.

"Why you… little…" Zim shouted, jumping on Dib giving him a headlock.

"Zim, stop, please stop," Dib choked. Zim stopped then Dib said breathing heavily, "My sister and I came here for a reason, Gaz has something to say to you."

Gaz got off the couch then walked over staring at Zim for while, and then suddenly, she hugged him saying in a soft tone, "Thank you, for saving my life."

Zim was baffled at this act, he didn't what to do but shrugged and said, "Yeah sure whatever, now leave."

"Hold on Zim, surely Gaz would like to do something for you for her courageous rescue," Dib halted.

"What?" Zim said puzzled

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked ina puzzled voice.

"Well, he did save you, Gaz and for such a rescue how about showing some gratitude. Say at the, Pizza Plaza Palace this Friday at 5:00 p.m. sharp." Dib said with a smirk.

"Yeah, why not, I love that place." Gaz replied with glee.

"So, you feel like you are up to it, Zim?" Dib asked in his snickering voice.

"Well, I don't think that I can…" Zim said, though interrupted by Dib who just smiled and said, "He'll be there, Gaz"

"Good…see you there Zim," Gaz replied as she patted Gir on the head and went out the door

As soon as Gaz left, Zim screamed, "What in the name of the Irken Empire of the Almighty Tallest, were you thinking????"

"Simple," Dib explained, " I love my sister, I care about her about her a lot, and knowing her, she likes to make up to people that risk so much for her. You saved my sister, and for that I'm eternally grateful, and she thinks that is definitely worth a lot to her and she would like to make it up to you."

"Uh yeah…alright, what's the catch?" Zim asked with a (yeah right) look on his face.

"The catch is…you don't make my sister happy, I will expose this." Dib answered waving a disk in front of Zim.

"What's that?"

"Remember when you went into my brain and deleted the memory I had of the master disk with your pictures in it? Well after a long week of searching and determination, I finally found it, and if you destroy this one, I have plenty more hidden in places were only I can find them, already packed in titanium boxes ready to be shipped to Mysterious Mysteries."

Zim looked at Dib with cold deathly eyes, said in a destructive and rusty voice, " I hate you."

Dib ran out the door, laughing and shouting, "I have you now Zim, there is no escape from, Dib, the paranormalist."

"Yes, oh I will get to this Palace place, and I will be victorious at the end of the day," Zim shouted slamming the door in aggravation. 

All week long, Zim went to the library to read on what humans did on a one boy and one girl time alone thing. He was reading a book called, "What to do on a Date." 

Zim read on, he chuckled to himself and thought, "As soon as I get this "What to do on a Date" book finished, I will know everything there is to do on this little meeting this Friday, no one will suspect a thing. YES, YES, YES, hehehehehehhehehehe"

That Friday afternoon when school was over, Zim hurried back to his house, went to the kitchen sink and started to brush his zipper like teeth. Gir came threw the front door sipping a slurpy that he bought then walked into the kitchen to see Zim over the sink and asked in his high, pitched, robotic voice, "What are you doing?"

"I'm brushing my teeth Gir, I have a meeting tonight at this Pizza..Plaza …Palace place."

"Why are you brushing your teeth?"

"I read this book in the library called what to do on a date and it said in chapter one, section 3 that, on a first date the first thing you must always do is to brush your teeth. I didn't have enough time to read threw the entire book so I check it out with this library card that the librarian gave to me. I will also bring it with me in case of an emergency. We can't have people suspicious about us. "

"Oh," Gir said in amazement, "I'm going to roll around the floor for a little bit okay?"

He said falling to the floor and started rolling singing the Doom Song, "Doooom doom doomy do doom doommy dooomy doom do do do doomy doomy doom…etc."

Zim looked at Gir with disbelief, sighed and said, "If this is the finest in Irken Technology, then why does he act so so, so. …Malfunction ally stupid?"

Late that night, in front of the Pizza Palace, Zim looked at the book and read, "First impression is everything, walk with knowledge and coolness. Stay hip and keep your cool." Zim put the book in his backpack before peeking threw the door to see Gaz sitting at a table not to far from the entrance doors.

Zim took a deep gulp and said, "Okay, here goes nothing."

Zim stepped through the door with his chest out, whistling casually as he made his way to where Gaz was sitting. When he got there and took his seat, Gaz asked, "Are you okay, you walked like you were holding your breath."

"Well, …that is the way I always walk before I take my seat." Zim explained.

"Okay then…" Gaz said chuckling a little, "I hope you don't mind, I already ordered for us, the Pepperoni Supreme, but I wasn't completely sure if you like pepperoni?"

"What???…Oh yes, I have it all the time, its good," Zim said kidding her, for he has never touched a pepperoni pizza before, nevertheless, knows what it tastes like.

Just then the waitress came to their table with a huge tray saying, "Alrighty then, here is your Pepperoni Supreme Dinner, now you two enjoy and I'll be back to check up on you later, okay, alright then," and the waitress walked off leaving Zim and Gaz alone with their dinner.

Zim looked at the pizza as Gaz took a piece and started eating. Zim sighed and put his elbows on the table then realized that in the book it said that you must have manners and always keep your elbows…OFF THE TABLE. Zim quickly took his elbows off the table and looked around to see if anyone saw his lack of manners.

Gaz looked at Zim, who was looking over his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, you don't like the pepperoni?"

Zim stared at Gaz and said, "Of course I like pepperoni I just wanted to see if anyone was, you know stalking us."

"Relax Zim, no one is watching us, besides I told Dib I'd destroy him if he followed us. So just relax and eat, okay?"

Zim resistibly grabbed a piece of the pepperoni pizza before shoving it in his mouth. With each chew, Zims eyes grew wider and wider at the taste of its delicious surface of cheese and pepperoni. "Wow, this tastes great."

"Yeah this is one of my favorite places to go, because it not only has the best food, but also, it has a dance floor for dancing later on."

Zim was choking on a piece of pepperoni when he heard that, he quickly heimlicked himself, then with a deep breath, said, "DA.da…. Dancing???"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that, you don't know how to dance?"

"Nothing, nothing, its just that…. um …excuse me." Zim said running to the men's bathroom.

Zim looked to see if anyone was there, to his luck, there wasn't a sign of anyone, he sat in a corner, brought out his book and looked up the section for dancing, he read, "Al though in some cases on a date, if your partner likes to dance and you don't know how to dance then……… YOUR IN TROUBLE!!!!" Zim shivered with panic thinking, "Now what, when these people find out that I can't dance I'm a step away from heading right for an autopsy table and into the glass tank………No I will not let this happen…I can't let it happen, there has to bea way to get out of this." Zim reached into his backpack to get out some tools and two small microchips and said, "With these two chips planted in my boots, any music they hear will automatically make me dance with moves necessary to these human cultures."

Twenty minutes later, Zim came out of the bathroom and headed to the table. Gaz was bored, and when Zim saw her, Gaz asked, "What kept you? I felt like I was waiting forever."

"Um. my..foot got stuck in the toilet." Zim explained with a nervous grin.

Gaz just raised and eyebrow and sighed saying, "Whatever, If you are ready, lets go dance."

"I'm ready," Zim said, and then whispered to himself with a giggle, "Oh I'm sooo ready."

Gaz led Zim to the dance floor where people started dancing uncontrollably. Gaz said to Zim, "Well, lets go for it?"

"Yep," Zim answered. Zim listened to music, hearing that it was Marc Anthony Song "I NEED TO KNOW"; he could already feel the movement in his feet, as the chips took control of Zims body. 

Zim then grabbed Gaz at the waist, pulling her closer to him, twirling her around then gave her dip while holding her other hand. 

Everyone was so amazed at Zims Dancing skills that they stopped to watch him and Gaz. Zim twirled, did the splits and danced like there was no tomorrow. When the song was over, veryone was cheering them on, everyone, including the manger and the people that worked there, were so amazed at Zims dancing, that the manager ordered to have their meal on the house for the next 3 visits. 

Zim was out of breath, when Gaz said in a surprised voice, "Wow!! I had no idea, that you could dance like that."

"Yeah, well…I have been practicing," Zim proudly stated with a wide grin that went across his face.

When they were about to leave the dance floor, the music switched to another song of Marc Anthony, titled "You sang to me." And as it goes, when Zim hears music he, has to dance.

Zim couldn't control himself, for the chips caused him to grab Gaz once more, pulling her a few inches from him, then placed his hands upon her hips and started to dance.

Gaz was startled by Zims action that she smiled and placed both arms around his neck. 

Zim was startled as well, for he never seen people dance like this before.

"What's up Zim you look startled," Gaz asked.

Zim said nothing but lifted his head to face Gaz. When he did, he found himself staring into her eyes mindlessly. Her light, pink eyes sparkled in the lights, like two stars that glowed far into the galaxy. The way her hair waved back and forth as she danced and her eyelashes were thick and black like black paint lines. Zim was so stunned by her appearance that he just stared at her throughout the whole song.

After Dinner Gaz said, "Hey, would you like to see a movie?"

"What…a movie, I…"Zim stuttered trying to put his words together. 

Gaz explained, "I want to see Independence Day, it's about a whole Alien star fleet coming down to earth to conquer and destroy all of man kind."

Zim was fascinated by this "Independence Day" movie that he decided to go ahead and see it.

While watching the movie Gaz was sipping a soda while Zim was reading further into the book. He read in a light whisper, "Chapter 2 section 3, when at the movies with your partner, it always important to be interested in the movie. NO MATTER WHAT!!!" 

"Well that's easy because I like this movie already," thought Zim to himself.

Half way through the movie, at the part of where the president lost his wife and explained it to his daughter; Gaz began to cry softly and silently. 

Zim looked at her seeing how upset she was, then out of nowhere his arms swung over her head, closed around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him giving her a soft and caring hug.

Gaz smiled as she closed her eyes burying her head into his chest. Zim was nervously sweating and thinking, "What am I doing, it must be some kind of hypnosis that she must have placed upon me while we were dancing. Well, I'll play along with this little game, but I will not fall for any of her tricks." Zim lightly chuckled.

When they left the movies, Zim yawned and said, "Well, I'm tired…yawning…. how about we go home?"

Gaz looked down at her watch then replied, "Well, it is getting kind of late, I guess we should go home."

They started walking down a busy, crowded and noisy street, where people were yelling, screaming, laughing and shouting their heads off. 

As Zim watched them it made him even more and more scared. Suddenly there was a loud, rusty engine sound that grew louder and louder as they kept walking. Zim saw in shock, a huge bike covered with metal armors painted with flames and a man that had a big round helmet on his head that had a painted picture of a red wolf spitting flames.

The metal bike came racing off the street and onto the sidewalk, pushing and bumping people down. The bike came straight for Zim in rapid speed, smoke and sparks of fire bursting from its engine with a loud scratching sound as it hit the pavement. 

Zim jumped to the side with a scream of horror, as the bike passed him. As soon as the bike was gone, Zim, shivered, silently whispering, "big…. big beast…. really big beast."

"Um, Zim?" Gaz said, "The motorcycle is gone now, could you please get off of me?"

Zim looked down to see that he was in Gaz's arms with both arms folded around her neck. Zim gasped, then jumped down, nervously coughing and laughing lightly, then said, "hehehe…. what was that…. that …thing?"

"That was motorcycle, one of the many creations of transportation. I don't like them because the make too much noise, plus they take a lot of time to fix," Gaz replied as she and Zim continued walking.

A little later, just a few blocks away from Gaz's home, they came across an abandoned, sidewalk. It was dark, misty and dead silent. Owls howled, the wind whistled between the trees, leaves and pieces of paper floated aimlessly through the air. Their footsteps echoed deep into night.

They were about to cross onto the next street, when a slow, deep, dark and eerie voice shouted, "Stop right there."

Gaz and Zim looked behind them to come face to face with a scrawny, big hand man. He had long, stingy black hair; his left ear was pierced with a sapphire diamond. He was wearing a black, buttoned trench coat, big, black sunglasses, deep, heavy, navy blue jeans, and black, mud-marked boots.

The man stared at the two for while, before he swung his hand across Zims face causing him to fly right into near by mailbox. The man turned to face Gaz, then in a demanding voice he said, "Give me your money!"

"NEVER," Gaz shouted stepping away from the scary man.

The man grew angry at Gaz's refuse for the surrender of her purse, then with rage and frustration, he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground and slammed her into streetlight.

Zim, who was now wakening from his counter attack, stared at Gaz's motionless body in shock and fear. Then like a flash, his mind raced with memories.

FLASHBACK………

Gaz giggling 

"I never new you could dance like that."

Gazs eyes.

"Its called Independence Day, it's about an alien star fleet coming to earth, wanting to conquer and destroy of all man kind."

Flash back to present time…

Zim struggled to his feet shouting with rage, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

The man faced Zim, seeing his eyes bulge with red veins.

Zim reached behind him, gently tapping on his backpack letting out a little opening, then shouted out, "You SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!!!!" Then long, skinny spider like legs came shooting out of his back, flying straight at the man squeezing him merciless around his body. Then lifted him off the ground throwing him face first into the mailbox. The man groaned with discomfort.

Then waving his arms around as he was trying to get his head out of the mailbox, he said, "Hey that wasn't fair, you have big…spider like things. Get me out of this thing and fight me like a man."

With a light Chuckle, Zim whispered, "I'm not a man, I am an Irken Invader."

He turned to see Gaz trying to get to her feet, and then raced to her assistance shouting, "Are you Alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay, what happened?" Gaz asked rubbing her head.

"Um… he was running towards me, I tripped him and now his head is stuck in the mailbox." Zim explained.

"Oh," Gaz replied, looking at the man's frantic body then laughing.

At Gaz's home, Zim rang the doorbell for Gaz, who was rubbing her neck from choking. Dib answered the door; his jaw dropped at the site of his injured sister and shouted, "What in the world happened Gaz? Are you ……?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gaz snapped interrupting Dib, "If it weren't for Zim, I would have been mugged."

"ZIM????" Dib asked in astonishment.

"Dib?" Gaz said, " could you please get me a cup of hot chocolate, I'll be inside in a few minute's, I want to talk to Zim for a while."

"Yeah, sure Gaz." Dib said as he ran into the house.

As soon as Dib was gone, Gaz sighed and said, "Thanks for saving me again, I had a great time tonight." 

Zim nervously stuttered, "Yeah…well. I um…I had a great time too, except for that whole mugger, guy thing, but I…did have a great time…and…"But before he could utter another word, he felt something brush against his lips, for Gaz was giving him a long and caring kiss, putting her arms around his neck. Zim said nothing but kissed Gaz back, hugging her around her waist. 

When they let go of each other to breathe, Gaz said in a whisper, "Goodnight Zim, see you at school next week." With that, she went into the house closing the door behind her.

Zim, brushed his fingers across his lips, and then said with a low, surprising sigh, "Wow…maybe I should try this, more often." Then a huge grin crossed his face.

Half way down walking down the sidewalk, Zim heard Dib shouting, "Wait Zim!!…stop" 

Zim turned to face the out of breath Dib, and asked in annoyance, "What now…Dib?"

Dib took a deep breath, reached into his coat pocket, bringing out the disk before smashing it against the concrete.

Zim watched in shock, as Dib continued smashing the disk into little pieces, then asked, "What was that for?"

"For my sister, and her happiness."

"But what about all the other disks?"

"I was bluffing Zim, plus, my sister would destroy me if I made anymore disks of you and send them to Mysterious Mysteries. Besides, I'll find another Alien to expose," Dib explained, then put out his hand and said, "Friends?"

Zim looked at Dibs hand then at him, then shook his hand saying, "Friends," then he thought, "Despite all that has happened, these humans are not half bad."

The End

So what do you think, this is my first fanfiction ever to be posted here. I hope you guys liked it. 


End file.
